


Javik Thinks About Liara

by Linky



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linky/pseuds/Linky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, Javik has a little alone time whilst he's plagued with thoughts of Liara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Javik Thinks About Liara

He wanted her. Like fire reaching up to consume the fragile paper, he wanted to devour every inch of her. And then again. And again, and again. Desire more potent than spring, roared in his ears whenever he so much as thought of her. That skin. Those eyes. Her voice. His cycle had seen nothing like it. She was the sky embodied in a living being. She was a sapphire held up to the sun, burning azure. She was the deepest fathoms of the bluest ocean, unknown and feared, but so maddeningly desired. He wanted to feel her skin on his, enfolding him like water; to have her taste on his tongue; to rock between her thighs as he touched her softly. If he knew how, if she would let him, he would devote an Empire to her. Bring civilizations to their knees that he might grovel before her and worship at her feet. Like an ancient artwork, she awed and inspired him, and yearned to reach out, and to touch. But then she would turn her cobalt eyes to him, and their venom would sear through him, to his very core. Magnificent.

A monster, she called him. Yes. Yes, he thought. A beast of destruction and vengeance, devoted to her now. In her vulnerable moments, he was afraid. Her mouth twisted, eyes brimming with the sorrow of those she had lost, and his heart threatened to tear in two. If it took another fifty thousand years, he would scour the universe and rid it of those who wronged her. Vengeance. Destruction. He would make gifts of her enemies’ heads, and carve a crown for her from their bones. Then he would watch in awe and excitement as she discarded it. It was not enough. He would give her his entire world, and she would gaze at him and say, ‘It is not enough’. Joyfully, everything would be hers. Him most of all.

Images of her, bare and against him, haunted his every waking moment. He couldn’t breathe without thinking of how it would feel to have hers fanning across his skin. His hands clenched and cramped with desire to have her in them; use them to make her moan his name over, and over again. He breathed hers, grunting hotly at the feel of his own fingers touching himself – imagining hers in their place. What would he have to give, he wondered, to make a goddess love him? Anything, she only had to name it. Everything.


End file.
